


law and order upside down

by mcbscene



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Porn With Plot, Top Ryan, Who even knows, bottom vav, forced fucking kinda, its a gay mess, top mogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcbscene/pseuds/mcbscene
Summary: Vav spends the night with The Mad King





	

Vav knocked three times on the door next to Monarch Labs. 

“When I make it out of here - there’s no doubt that you’ll find me there” The Mad King had said to him before he left the asylum. The news of the King’s escape had almost immediately flooded the town - yet instead of wanting to stop him, he had driven to the place where he could see his king once more. 

He heard the soft click of the door opening - yet was greeted by a somewhat unfamiliar face. A brown haired man, donned in bear-fur and red face paint. Vav took a step back in defence, pulling his gloves down his hands. 

“Mogar demands to know who you are” The man growled, his hand appearing to hover about the handle of his sword.

“Wh-Where’s the Mad King?” Vav asked automatically - completely ignoring the bear-man’s question.

“Mogar demands to know who you are!” He repeated - anger in his voice, withdrawing his sword and pointing it at the hero.

“Fuck - I’m.. I’m Gavin Free. Just…tell Mad King.. I’m not here to hurt him…” Gavin stammered.

“Gavin Free..” He muttered, slamming the door. Gavin went to say something - but stopped himself. He tucked his hands in his pockets, waiting. The sound of the bolt unlocking was heard again, and the door opening - with a more familiar face. 

“Ryan…” Gavin said, a smile forming on his face. He found himself stepping forward to hug him - and to his surprise, The Mad King accepted the hug. Vav smiled, tucking his head into his shoulder. As they pulled away - the King’s expression changed.

“Bow - Vav” he commanded. Gavin obliged, falling to his knees in front of him, bowing his head. The Mad King’s hand ran through his hair, shivers running through Gavin’s body at the sensations of being petted by the King. For so long - they had been separated by a glass wall - and now - they were together. He wanted to stay - and he had completely forgotten about Ray. 

A satisfied smirk came onto Ryan’s face. “Sorry about Mogar - he’s my new… servant - if you will. He got me out the Asylum, and is helping me as I take over the labs again.” He explained. Vav let the words soak right through him. He knew it was wrong. He knew the Mad King was the villain in this scenario. He knew he was meant to leave, go back to Ray and never come back. But he kept walking, barely registering the sound of the door locking behind him. 

“I couldn’t get you off my mind whilst you were away.” Gavin admitted. “Ray got angry at me for leaving so often, so I couldn’t leave to see you as much. I’m sorry…”

“Do you really need Ray around anymore?” Ryan questioned almost immediately, his hand wrapping over his shoulders as he gestured to Gavin to follow him upstairs. 

Gavin paused, considering the Mad King’s question. “Yeah… It’s X-Ray and Vav! It’s me and him. I can’t leave him on his own… The people need us. We’re meant to be the heroes - right?”

Ryan growled a little. “But don’t you want to join me more? Now I have Mogar - there’s no way you and Ray could defeat us. I have a damn master-plan - and neither of you could even dream of stopping it. Why not finally fulfil your true purpose?”

Gavin knew without a doubt that the Mad King was right. He knew he had seen Ryan more than Ray in the previous months, and the two heroes had drifted apart. He sighed, biting his lip.

“Spend the night here, Gav. Decide in the morning.” Ryan offered, wrapping his arms around Vav’s neck, forcing him into a rough kiss. Vav accepted almost immediately, kissing back as he closed his eyes. 

“God...Yes - My king…” Gavin said in between the kiss. Upon hearing these words - Ryan pulled away, leaving Gavin slightly disappointed, desperate for more. 

“Perfect, you can sleep in Mogar’s place” Ryan said, pointing indeterminately down the corridor at a door with a painted “M” on it - presumably by Mogar himself. Gavin followed, knocking on the door twice before opening it up to see Mogar sprawled shirtless on his bed. He shuddered a bit- stepping inside. 

“Mogar?” Gavin asked, walking closer to the man. He sat on the foot of his bed. 

“Yes Gavin?” he asked - leaving Gavin slightly surprised that Mogar remembered his name. He pulled off the covers on his bed - showing he was almost completely naked minus his boots and underwear. Gavin held back a laugh at his boots - fashioned to look like bear paws -or something. 

“Hello there - Mogar” Gavin smiled. “I’m staying for the night - maybe longer.” he explained.

“Mogar knows.” he replied. Vav shivered. 

“How did you-?”

“The Mad King told Mogar. He said you would be here soon.” he said, monotone.

Vav sighed, looking around the room for some sense of where he was to stay the night. “Mogar? Where should I sleep?” he asked.

“Mad King says you were to sleep in my bed with me.” Mogar replied. Vav nodded. 

“May I?” he asked, looking at the bed.

“Mogar doesn't mind.” Mogar smiled a little. Gavin nodded, pulling off his cape and his spandex uniform to strip into his underwear. He climbed into Mogar’s bed, his skin rubbing against the other’s. He was distracted by a moan which appeared to come from the bear.

Gavin ignored it - trying to get some sleep. He sighed, closing his eyes before feeling Mogar’s hands against his chest as he moved closer towards him. He felt the man's member stiffen - pressing against the small of his back. He realised that the man must have removed his underwear - as he could feel his skin against him. Mogars hands trailed down his skin - practically tearing off his underwear - leaving him completely exposed.

“You’re mine” Mogar growled, his booted feet kicking him over as he straddled over Gavin’s stomach. He leaned down over him - kissing him furiously as he slowly pushed down onto Gavin’s crotch teasingly, forcing Vav to get hard.

“Mogar...I-” Gavin stammered between his deep aroused breaths, before feeling his large hand clamp down around his mouth as Mogar slowly growled as he forced him on his hands and knees - leaving his ass raised in the air - completely open to whatever Mogar wanted. Mogar ran his teeth around his hole - before pushing his whole member into his tight hole. It felt massive as he moaned out - his cock forcing against his prostate.

“Ugh - Mogar!” he moaned, feeling Mogar mating with him faster. He grabbed the covers with a moan - gritting his teeth. He was still a virgin before then - and feeling this still-stranger inside him seemed to arouse him more than anything before then in his life. The way he fucked him almost unrelentingly - almost like a bear would himself. It hurt - but in the best way possible. His hand slowly reached for his cock, desperate to cum, but his hand was slapped away by Mogar.

“Mad King said he was the only one who was allowed to make you cum” Mogar growled.

“What?” Vav asked, shuddering. “Mad King told you to fuck me?”

“Mogar wanted to anyway, but Mad King told me I had to.” He muttered, not slowing his pace.

The door to Mogar’s room suddenly swung open, as The Mad King himself came in. He was still dressed, in his smart blazer, shirt and straight black trousers. “Indeed I did tell Mogar here to fuck you - Gavin. I was trying to give you a little...incentive to stay.” He explained with a smirk as Mogar pulled out - causing Gavin to collapse on the bed. Ryan walked up to Gavin, running his fingers through Vav’s hair.

“I’ve been longing for that pretty little cock of yours ever since I first saw it at the asylum - you remember that Gavin? You stroking it for me?” Ryan teased, laughing at the blush on Gavin’s face. “You were such a good boy - Gavin. How about you do something very special for your king?” Ryan offered, unzipping his trousers - his cock making Vav’s mouth water. “On your knees for your king - Vav”

Gavin obeyed, sucking on Ryan’s cock with a moan.

“All the way in, Gavin” The King ordered. Gavin shook his head.

“I can’t fit it in - milord…” Gavin moaned, trying his hardest to take Ryan’s full length.

“You fuckin’ better-” Ryan growled, his hand gripping on to the back of Gavin’s hair, pushing his head down onto his cock. Gavin forced himself to keep the cock in his throat, gagging as he felt it at the back. “There we go Vav...my obedient little servant.” 

Gavin moaned, finding it hard to talk with the length in his mouth, feeling as if he was choking, yet he kept sucking as Ryan forced his member in his mouth again and again. “That’s it - worship your king, sweet Gavin. Such a good boy…” Ryan praised the hero, falling back onto the bed - the pleasure rendering him unable to stand. “Make me cum-” he commanded.

Gavin obeyed, using his tongue to stroke over The Mad King’s length, moving his hands to stroke the King’s growingly tight ball sack.

“Fuck...Gavin” The King moaned, staring up at the ceiling as he found himself growing close to climax. “I’m gonna…”

Gavin kept the length in his mouth as the Mad King moaned - shooting his load into the back of Gavin’s throat. Ryan pulled out, sitting back and watching Vav as he closed his mouth and swallowed. “Mm, fuck…” Gavin said, swallowing the cum down his throat with a moan.

“Good boy, Gav.” Ryan moaned, smirking “Now - how about you let me at that cock of yours. It is mine - after all. Offer it to your king - I’ve been dying to make your pretty little dick cum.” Ryan teased, running his fingers over Gavin’s member. “It won’t take much - it’s stiff as a fucking board. After all Mogar and I have done to you - I bet you’re begging to cum.” He smiled.

 

“Yes...Yes, Sir...Please” Gavin begged, shuddering with arousal as Ryan’s fingers brushed and teased his cock.

“I will, but on one condition~” Ryan offered, caressing Gavin’s face. “You stay here - and join me and Mogar in our master-plan.” 

Gavin moaned, completely entranced by The Mad King’s words. “Fuck...Ryan. Yes. Yes I fucking will…” He moaned.

“Of course you will - dear Vav. Of course you will…” Ryan smirked, roughly kissing Gavin’s neck, before turning his attention back to his new servant’s cock. “Right then. Let’s get to work - shall we?”


End file.
